Her Real Love Story
by Giuliazi
Summary: Bella has a boyfriend,nik. they've been together for 3 years now.In this chapter u will read about her break up. Shes leavin to mallorca for two weeks.The real question keeps us alarmed"is her love towards nik going to change or will it remain the same


Her Love Story

Chapter 1

"He is going to call me back… he will… I mean he must, no?"

I always have to be the one asking these kinds of questions, I'm so tired of being the one waiting. I heard the phone ring just then, it's probably him. I don't know whether to answer it, no I will make him wait.

Nick is my boyfriend; we've been together for almost 3 years now, we started dating when I was around 15 years old. Yesterday was our 3rd year anniversary, but of course knowing him, he forgot. He always does… I'm so sick and tired of it!

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Enough talking about that jerk, he is not worth of my time. I heard phone started to ring again,

"oh leave me alone would you?"

I wish he could hear me, but no, he is too busy playing those damn video games in front of the TV; Just hypnotized by the square black box. You see I do it again! I start talking about him.

I lied down on my bed just starring at the ceiling and thinking whether I want this, I just feel so confused I need to take a break, Im not sure I can take this anymore.

"honey did you pack your stuff? Im not going to wait for you, and you wouldn't want to miss your trip to Mallorca, trust me"

That was my mum, she is my best friend, we've gone through a lot lately. Ever since my dad died, at about the age of 10, we've been attached, but not long after, my mother got married again, who she presumes treats her right- which is nonsense.

"yeah I packed my stuff, didn't you see? The luggage's are downstairs by the door"

"wait how many are you bringing?"

Im not sure I want to answer that ques-

"Isabella Ana Maria Swan! We are only going for a week! don't be ridiculous. I hope it's a joke…please tell me a joke"

I heard her whining from downstairs-typical my mum.

"Mom, come on, it's not like you will be carrying them"

She's just overreacting, she's nervous to leave her husband here alone. Which I think is so silly, he can handle everything himself… or not.

I can't wait to arrive in Mallorca, the warm weather, the beach, hot guys… speaking of that I think I heard my phone receive a message. I stood up and took the phone; I opened my inbox then, and read the message  
_  
Jen, why aren't you answering my calls? What is wrong with you lately? Anyway I want to talk to you, so when you receive this message, give me a call. X_

mhhm…in your dreams Nick Baros

"Isabella, take the phone, Julia is on the line"

Julia or Julz, is my best friend, we are like sisters, we go to school together since 7th grade. She is from Italy, from a nice, happy family. Although she lives almost 5 minutes away from me, she still needs to call me because she's too lazy to come over, how surprising.

I went out to my mum's room where the other phone lies.

"Julz! Hey, how are you doing? Want to come over so you will tell me everything about yesterday?"

Julz went to an awesome party yesterday; we were both supposed to go together as we planned, but because I'm leaving today, my step dad- Paul didn't let me go.

"Hey , erm no sorry I can't come over, because your leaving in 20 minutes-"

you see how lazy she is?

"-The party was great, you missed Marcus new moves"

– Marcus is a friend from our class, he is the weirdest person we ever met, him on the dance floor is the bomb!

"… anyway, Bella I have some bad news for you, it's about Nick."

"Okay… what is it this time?"

"Kelsey, she was there, she was all over him yesterday night… and-"

"-Wait, Nick was there? He said he wouldn't!Oh my god im going to kill this guy… Julz tell me everything"

" I don't remember it clearly… knowing me…"

"Julz stop defending him, I'm your best friend, I have to know this"

"okay, fine fine… but just don't tell him I told you."

She stopped for a second, which made me so nervous as I felt the heat flow through my body making my face all red and hot

"He basically took her hand and pulled her inside… I couldn't see where they were heading, so I followed him inside together with a crowd so he couldn't see me. They started to hug and then she kissed him…Bella I really didn't expect it, I was shocked, I tried to call you yesterday but your phone was off."

I couldn't talk… I just had nothing to say … My stomach started to hurt causing a headache. I just stared at my mum's closet door and couldn't make any noise, that's when I realized I had tears coming out of my eyes. Still starring, I could hear Julia breath.

"Bella I really didn't want to tell you this by phone but I'm grounded, my mum found my fake ID in my purse…"

she started to explain her story but I really had no time for that, I can't believe he did that to me. That jerk. That monster.

"No-no Julia its okay, I mean come on I saw it coming, it's just a perfect timing… really, I suppose me going to Mallorca is a great idea after all. Listen Julz ill miss you, I wish I can talk to you right now but my mum is calling me, I have to go"

"don't get too upset and turn an emo on me"

"ha-ha no I wont, I promise .Alright ill talk to you later, give you a call when I arrive… bye miss ya already"

"okay, bye I miss you too"

I hanged up the phone immediately… lied down on my mums bed and pressed my face in the pillow, knowing that the talk im about to have with Nick wont be pleasant, and i saw it coming. Prepare Nick, prepare.

I took a deep breath and dialed his number on the phone. I heard his voice, closed my eyes trying to fight back the tears and sighed

"Hey Nick"

"Hey Bella!, I was calling you all night and all day today, what's up babe?"

"What's up babe? I … hmm…I" I can't say it, I can't!

"Babe are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong"

I tried to calm myself, and it worked. I tried to push back all my anger filled with hate; I knew it's not worth it.

There was a silence for about 2 minutes. I sighed knowing I don't have time for this but just enough time to end it and move on.

"Listen I know what happened yesterday- "

"wait listen- "

"no you listen. I'm really not surprised, maybe disappointed yes, but im fine. Im not going to spend time on you knowing that it's useless. I trusted you, which was my biggest mistake. Now I think this whole thing is just over the top. I hope you will enjoy your holidays"

"wait Bella, I tried to talk to you today about it, you just didn't answer my phone and I don't know why!"

"Do you know why Nick?"

"Why?!"

"Because you missed our 3rd year anniversary. AGAIN. Well done nick. Wow just Wow, 3 years yet you still do this every year. Even today you had no clue what so ever. Unbelievable…on top of this…Kelsey… iv had it with you"

"Bella, i… i…im so sorry"

he whispered and this was the first time I really heard him mean it. His voice was trembling. And it hit my heart as my tears just rolled down my cheeks non stop.

"Bella im, im … im really sorry, Bella I really am. I just feel so dumb right now, I know you will never forgive me for what iv done… I know you will never want talk to me after this. I understand."

"I,… listen I have to go , this trip came perfectly in time. send best wishes to Kelsey from me."

"hold on, so wait its over?... are we breaking up?"

"Damn right were over!. Have a nice holiday"

I hanged up the phone and threw it on the floor. I fell on the bed and closed my eyes.  
My mum opened the door

"Isabella are you kidding? Get up! Don't sleep ! we are leaving in 5 mins the taxi is waiting! Didn't you hear me calling!?"

"im coming just put my luggage in the trunk, please?"

I turned my head to watch her stand and wait. As I did, she noticed my ruined make up and my tears flowing down my cheeks

" okey ill be waiting for you dear."

She send me a blowing kiss and left the room. That's what I love the most about her. She asks me questions when it's the right time. And she asks them only when she knows I want to talk about them.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror knowing I looked like a witch. I washed my face with cold water and sighed with relief of holidays. Thanks god I changed before all this chaos, otherwise there would be no jokes with mom.

I ran down the stairs checking through with all the windows closed and making sure no one left the gas on.

I put on my shoes and went out, locking my house. I ran to the taxi knowing its been here for about 10 mins now.

"hey sorry I kept you waiting for that long.I-"

"we will talk about it later sweetie"

Knowing we have a 30 mins drive, I closed my eyes and took a nap.

"Ok honey we're here, the beach is waiting!"

I felt my mom's warm protective hands on my cheek, I got up and took my luggage's. This is it, im leaving to Spain! Although it's just for a week, it's a perfect timing.  
Did I ever tell you I hate airplanes? And its not because Im scared, but its because Im unable to sleep. And since it's a 12 hour flight with one stop in Poland, it will be hell. Knowing all my thoughts haunting me down till I drown in the plane with my own tears. I checked my bag if I took some Kleenex. And yuppie I took enough.

walking right behind my mom. I noticed people starring at me, just stop looking at me… im a disaster today!

" honey can you wait up here? Just sit on that bench near the boarding pass. Im going to go buy some mint, incase one of us feel dizzy."

"alright but don't be too long… we are boarding in half an hour."

as she walked away, I sat down on the bench she pointed at. As I looked around, my eyes started to hurt because of the bright light above. I just closed my eyes and sighed. My phone started to vibrate then, I received a message from Julz

_Honey, I miss you already. Im always here for you, call me whenever you want. Ill be waiting for your call. I just wanna tell you that you are strong and you can handle this all alone, no one is good enough for you. because you deserve much better. Remember that.  
miss you I+J 4evsbbfs._

As I read that message I felt my tears gather together once more. I forced them back. She's right, I do deserve better then that. I will just miss him, miss his touch, miss his words, his pleasant voice, his jokes, his smile… his laugh… his warmth. And now I lost all of this, like smoke in the air spreading everywhere… eventually disappearing. But damn that hurts. My first love, my first kiss, my first breakup, just pain. When will it end?

" hey look I found these in the shop, thought you might need them"

she passed me 3 DVDs. Wow! She bought the ones which I haven't watched!

_Madagaskar2, twilight and the terminal.  
_  
"thanks mom, I didn't watch these yet!"

"_attention all passengers flying to mallorca, boarding pass is now holding place in gate 1 thank you … uwaga wsz…"_

"that's us. Lets go, give me those ill take them."

she took my heavy bag knowing I can fall anytime. We both headed to gate 1.  
we went through the whole process, checking our bags and heading to the plane.  
we entered the plane and sat down on the correct numbered seats. I sat down next to the window… outside the weather, rain drizzled like mad. I sighed and looked at my mum.

"I broke up with him."

"oh honey! Oh dear im so proud of you, I never liked him! Oh I'm so sorry!"

she hugged me tight "

you know you're my strong daughter and nothing will ruin you. I wont let that happen to you" she kissed my forehead and smiled

"mom I miss him, I cant stop looking at my phone, thinking he will write or call … "

"I know dear, no one said love doesn't hurt."

"he cheated on me with Kelsey"

" that jerk. You deserve much better then that!"

"I know. And I will"

she looked at me for a long moment and smiled faintly. I smiled back and leaned back as I realized we are taking off. I squeezed my fists and shook my head as I remembered my last trip to Italy with Nick.

as time passed, with me fidgeting with my bracelets, thinking about him and OUR good times spent together. I took a long breathe and closed my eyes. Surprisingly lost in my thoughts I fell asleep for the first time on the plane.


End file.
